Love Em All
by stwin315
Summary: "No love, no relationships, just sex." Or so Bella tells herself after getting left by the only guy she's ever loved. This is a Bella/Pack story. Includes: Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry.
1. Sam

**AN: Hello again! For anyone who is reading my other story Never Knew I Needed, I am DEFINITELY still writing that. This idea is just trying to take over my mind and I do not want that story to turn into this. That being said this is story is basically about Bella and her relationships with the pack members. After Edward leaving her she's sworn off love. I plan on this only being about 5 or 6 chapters but I will still be updating my main story in between updates with this one.**

 **This idea came to me based on the song Love Em All by K. Michelle. You don't have to listen to it to understand this story but I recommend it.**

 **Chapter 1: Bella's POV**

 _Some background information_.

Wallowing over a guy is unheard of for me. Wallowing for almost 3 weeks with absolutely absurd. Especially since "the guy" is actually a vampire who wanted nothing more than to suck my blood. One who almost got me killed. Edward fucking Cullen.

He didn't love me, he told me as much when he dumped me. He told me I was simply a distraction and that he was bored with me. I'm also pretty sure my wallowing is coming from the fact that he "dazzled" me during our entire relationship. It's like he drugged me and I was coming off of the affects.

When he dumped me, he took me pretty far out into the woods and then left me there to die. It poured for hours and I got further and further into the woods trying to find my way out. I was frozen and finally crumpled to the ground waiting for death.

That's when I saw two eyes high above me belonging to a wolf. I knew death would come to me by the sharp teeth of the beast in front of me and I felt relieved. At least this way it would be quick and easy. Imagine my surprise when it turned away from me into some nearby trees and turned into a human.

The man buttoned his shorts as he walked shirtless back to me. His body was amazing but he looked fucking fierce. I was scared slightly but not as much as I was turned on even in my next to frozen state. He inhaled deeply and looked up and down my body. "Bella?" he said quietly.

"Wolfman?" I tried to joke as I shivered.

Wordlessly, he picked up and held me close. His warmth seeped into me and I relaxed instantly. He began walking and told me his name was Sam. He asked me not to speak of what I saw but promised to talk to me about it when I was ready. I simply nodded but thanked him when he told me he'd have his other wolves keeping eyes out for me.

After a few more minutes we finally broke through the trees of my backyard. I could see police lights and policemen all over my front yard. Sam informed me that Charlie had a search party out for me and Billy volunteered guys from the pack. If it was possible to hate Edward more than I already did, it was this moment that made me realize it. I hated the fact that he had Charlie and have the town out looking for me.

"Please just take me inside Sam," I whispered to him.

Sam walked into the door at the back of my house and laid me on the couch in the living room. He left me for a moment and wrote something down on a piece of paper before he placed it on the table in front of me. I glanced at the paper and it simply said his name and number. He asked me a few questions and then made an exit outside to tell my dad he'd found me.

Charlie, Billy and Jake came inside to check on me and ask questions. I told them I wasn't really in the mood to discuss what happened but we'd talk tomorrow. After Billy and Jake left, Charlie helped me up the stairs and I got into the shower to wash away the events of the day.

About two weeks later, Tyler Crowley comes over to bring me homework and somehow ends up seducing me. Probably because I wanted to feel anything other than hurt over Edward's stupid ass. It honestly wasn't anything special or very good for that matter but it happened. That's how I got into my current mindset.

Fuck love. No relationships. Just getting some when I feel lonely or when I want to. That was the way to go. Like any girl does after I break up, I wanted to change up my looks. I highlighted my hair and bought a bunch of new outfits to fit my new self.

 _Back to the current day_

Today is the day that I finally make the call I've been debating on. I'm going to call Sam. I quickly dial the number before I chicken out.

" _Hello?"_ a deep voice answers.

"Hey Sam? This is Bella," I respond.

" _What can I do for you Bella?"_ he asks.

"I'm ready to talk about that night. Can I come over today?" I say quietly.

" _Sure, I'll text you my address. Come down whenever you're ready,"_ he tells me.

"Sounds good. See you soon, bye," I quickly hang up.

About twenty minutes later, I'm leaving the house headed to Sam's. It's pretty easy to find since he doesn't live too far from Jake. When I pull up, I see him along with two other shirtless men on the side of his house. At the sound of me pulling up, they begin walking towards the front of the house. Sam walks towards me and the other two guys go up on the porch but watch us.

I look at the guys on the porch both sexy but Sam, the look in his eyes has me instantly wet. I groan and rub my thighs together a bit before opening the door and climbing out.

"Hey Bella, this is Jared and Paul," he says pointing each of them out. "Guys this is Bella," he finishes the introductions.

"Hello boys, it's nice to meet you," I respond.

They throw up their hands and turn to walk inside. I start to follow making it just past Sam as he inhales like the night in the forest. _Can he tell how turned on I am by him?_ I think to myself. I mean, he is a wolf so there's a strong possibility. He grabs my arm and looks down deep into my eyes. I watch as his darken and he looks down my shirt.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"I could say the same thing to you," I respond placing my right hand on his hip.

"Yes, I like what I see. And I can tell you do too," he says cockily.

"Hmm, what should we do about it?" I ask moving my hand up to his bare skin feeling his heat.

"Later, I'll show you," he says before turning away.

We go inside and walk into the living room where Paul and Jared are waiting. Sam sits on the floor next to an empty recliner so I decide to sit on the actual chair. Sam tells me to ask anything so I begin to fire off questions. I ask about what makes them turn, how many of them there are, what it's like to be a wolf, and finally if one of them would change for me. They answer all of my questions without hesitation and find myself fascinated.

Sam agrees to show me his wolf but states he would like to ask me a few questions of his own. He asks about the Cullens and what happened with Edward. As uncomfortable as it makes me, I have to answer, so I do. I find myself tearing up slightly but I never let any fall down my face. Sam reaches up and rubs my leg in comfort but it's starting to get to me in another way.

Jared and Paul begin to fidget a bit so Sam tells them they're free to leave or patrol. He tells them he'll check in with them tomorrow and to call, not stop by, if they need him. I have to admit this spikes my curiosity a little but I try to hide it.

Instead I ask Sam if I could use his bathroom and ask where it is. He leads me to it and then walks back down the hall. I quickly use it and wash my hands. I look at myself in the mirror and notice my cheeks are pink. It makes me look sexier somehow and I instantly feel more confident. Finally I stroll back into the living room to find Sam looking at me intently.

"So, are you gonna show me your wolf or not?" I ask in a sultry tone.

"Follow me," he says taking my hand.

He leads me out of the door, into his backyard, and just inside of the trees. I should be nervous since the last guy who took me in the woods left me there but I'm not since this man I'm following now is the one who brought me back out.

"Wait there, don't come any closer," he says stepping a few steps backwards.

I nod and lean against the tree behind me never taking my eyes off of him. He kicks his sneakers off and unbuttons his shorts slowly. He pulls them down and I notice he's wearing nothing under them. I bite my lip as I feel myself getting wet again. He locks his eyes on mine and smiles before his skin shimmers slightly. I force my eyes to stay open and the next thing I know there's a _huge_ black wolf standing in front of me.

I gasp but feel no fear when Sam takes a step towards me. He sticks his read right between my legs and inhales. "Hey, not in wolf form mister," I say tapping the top of his massive head.

Sam looks up at me and then backs up a bit before turning back into his human self. He walks right up to me, grabs my hip with one hand and my hair with the other right before kissing me hard. I moan into his mouth and he pulls me up his body, grinding his hips into mine, pushing my back into the tree behind me.

Sam starts biting my neck and squeezing my tits through my shirt. "Is this okay?" he asks breathily.

I nod eagerly momentarily unable to speak. "I should tell you though, I've only done this once," I warn.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he tells me.

He starts walking back towards his house, still kissing me as I claw at his shoulders. Once we're inside of the house he takes me straight to his room and lays me gently on his bed. "You're overdressed Bella," Sam says lowly.

"Change it," I reply boldly.

He pulls me down to the end of the bed pulling my legs to his chest so he can take off my shoes. Once they're gone he makes quick work of the rest of my clothes and lies next to me on the bed. He begins kissing my neck and shoulders before moving to my chest.

"Sam, I just want you to know I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just need this," I tell him honestly.

"That's fine with me Bella. My life is too complicated for anything more right now. No more of this heavy stuff," Sam says before attacking my lips.

He moves down my body and sticks his nose right between my pussy lips. "You smell so fucking good Bella," he says before licking me.

I groan low but begin panting as he sucks on my clit. A few moments later I feel him add a finger. "Oh fuuck Sam!" I moan out.

Soon he adds another finger and picks up the pace all the while still sucking and nibbling on my clit. Nothing has ever felt this good and I find myself begging for more. Sam asks if I'm ready for his dick and I hesitate for a moment. Looking at his size I'm not sure he's going to fit in there.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow until you scream for me to fuck you. And I promise you will," he says nudging my entrance with the tip of his dick.

He enters me agonizingly slow but it's completely necessary because he's got an impressive package. He pulls out a little before easing back in going further than the last time. Each time he does this, he goes deeper and deeper until I'm begging for his to pick up the pace.

Sam leans up on his knees and pulls my legs over his forearms. I moan loudly as he slides every inch into me and then picks up his pace. "So fucking tight," he grunts out.

I slightly tilt my hips up and he starts hitting this place inside of me that makes me see stars. "Fuck Sam, fuck me harder, I'm gonna cum!" I demand.

Sam happily obliges and starts pounding into me. I scream as my release takes over me but he doesn't slow down and another one hits me immediately after the first. I try to wiggle away from him to get a break because the feeling of him inside of me is too much right now.

"Please," I breathe out.

Sam releases me and I roll to my side. He quickly comes up behind me and starts biting my neck and shoulders. I arch my back making my ass rub against his dick. I let out a small moan and then gasp when I feel him enter me again.

Sam set a slow, deep pace while squeezing my hip and thighs. I have to adjust to his size at this angle but I love the feel of him this way. After a few moments I ask him for more. He tightens his hold on my hips and picks up his pace making me moan loudly.

I bite into my own arm to stop from screaming but Sam grabs my hair making my teeth free my skin. "I wanna hear you Bella. I wanna hear how I make you feel," he says deeply in my ear.

"Oh god Sam," I pant.

Twenty minutes and another orgasm later, we lay wrapped up in each other. I've never really been the type to cuddle but it feels nice with Sam. I can't let this distract me or steer me off of my new found path.

Sam rubs my back until I fall asleep. I wake up about an hour and a half later feeling starved and very sore. I stretched before getting up and digging around Sam's closet for a shirt to wear. I find one and throw it on before silently padding out to his bathroom. I clean myself up a bit with a rag I found in the bathroom cabinet and then venture to the kitchen for food.

I find the making for some bacon cheeseburgers and search for something to cook it in. I begin cooking and shortly following, Sam wanders into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" he asks sitting down.

"Bacon cheeseburgers, I'm so hungry," I answer as I turn over the bacon.

"You look good here, cooking, in my shirt," he comments.

I turn around to look at him and give him a smile. "I know. Eat your heart out. This probably won't happen again," I tell him.

"Oh so you're a hit it, cook once, and quit it kinda girl?" he jokes.

"I mean, I'll probably hit it again and will probably cook here a few times but the cooking thing is not gonna happen often. That's too domesticated and you know that I'm not looking for anything like that," I say honestly.

"I know. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts, huh?" he suggests.

I nod at him and continue cooking. I feel him come up behind me and press against me. "Better get your fill cause once we're done eating, I'm going back in that pussy," he growls in my ear.

 _Well shit._


	2. Paul

**AN: Wow! Thanks for all of those following this story! I sincerely appreciate it! Let me know if there's anything particular you'd like to see!**

 **Chapter 2: Bella's POV**

Spending the last month with Sam has been amazing. I know he really cares about me and I care a lot about him as well but he knows what the deal is. I find myself thinking about changing my rule since Sam has proven himself good for me.

A couple of the girls around the Rez have been whispering about me and one in particular is Sam's ex Leah. I blatantly ignore her antics because she's just a jealous bitch honestly. I don't know what happened with her and Sam nor do I care. He's not my property and if he wanted her he'd be with her.

"Sam, can you hand me that last box up there? I can't reach it," I ask fake pouting.

"Yeah, short stuff," he jokes.

I poke him as hard as I dare right in the stomach. "Call me that again and I won't be making this fucking dinner for you," I say with a smirk.

We're at the store grabbing stuff for a pack dinner. Paul is somewhere around here getting stuff for a dessert he wants me to make. I see Sam focusing on a conversation in the next aisle and strain to listen. I can't hear much but he can and he grabs my arm gently and pulls me towards the check out. Right as we're almost at the end of the aisle, Leah pops up with a girl who looks similar to her but different.

"Oh, hello Sam, long time no see," Leah sneers looking between us. "You remember my cousin Emily right?" she asks.

Emily looks up at Sam and her jaw drops a little. I look at Sam to see he has the same expression on his face. He quickly shakes his head and takes a small step forward. "Yeah, how… how have you been?" he stutters.

I've never seen Sam stutter. Obviously I'm confused but when I glance and Leah she looks confused and hurt as well. We stand there looking at each other dumbly as Sam and Emily chat it up, somehow even closer than before.

Paul comes up in his version of happy with the makings for chocolate cake. He takes one look at Sam and Emily and mutters under his breath. "Sam, let's go, now! I'm ready to eat," he says rudely.

"Don't you see me in the middle of a conversation?" he asks and then apologizes to Emily.

Paul looks pointedly at me and then back at Sam making him do the same. A look of worry and sadness comes across Sam's face and he nods at Paul. Leah and I both look to Paul for answers but he takes the cart and pushes it towards the checkout. I follow Paul leaving Sam with Leah and Emily. "Paul?" I ask quietly.

"Later," he says simply.

We quickly check out and head out to load up the car. A minute later Leah comes storming out and climbs into a car and slams the door. Paul shakes his head but says nothing. Sam and Emily come out smiling at each other and Sam stuffs something into his pocket before making his way to us.

"Sorry guys," Sam says starting the truck. He doesn't make eye contact with me like he usually does which shouldn't be as big of a deal as it seems. I look out the rearview mirror and see Paul staring at me through it. We make eye contact for a moment and then I start to look at the trees.

When we get to the house Sam asks me to go in and get settled while he talks to Paul for a moment. I grab a few bags making my way inside but I don't start dinner. I just stick the cold stuff in the fridge and go and sit down in the living room. The bonfire we had two weeks ago pops into my head and suddenly I hear Billy's voice talking about imprinting.

 _Oh fuck, Sam imprinted on Emily,_ I think to myself. Shit, damn, fuck. Fucking heart. Fucking feelings. Fucking Sam. Fucking wolf magic. It's a damn good thing I didn't tell him I was thinking about making a special rule for him. I'm glad my brain had my back since my heart didn't give a fuck. Just one more reason to prove the decision I made a month ago was the right one.

I feel a tear on the brink of falling down my cheek and I will it away. I will _not_ cry over a man who didn't even belong to me. Absolutely not. I decide to go out back and swing on Sam's porch swing to try to take my mind off of everything. I don't know how long I'm out there before Paul comes busting out of the backdoor with Sam not far behind.

"Paul I don't know why you're pissed, it has nothing to do with you!" Sam shouts.

"Fuck you Sam!" Paul yells back storming into the woods.

I look between them for a moment and decide to run after Paul. I'm in a "fuck you Sam" mood too so it'd make no sense to stay with him.

"Paul! Wait up!" I say chasing after him.

"Bella!" I hear Sam yell behind me. It only makes me run faster.

After a little ways, I see Paul leaning against a tree. "Why'd you follow me Bella?" he asks quietly.

"Why'd you run?" I question.

"I can't deal with him and his bullshit right now," he answers.

"Yeah, me neither. I think I figured out what happened and I don't wanna deal with that right now," I say walking closer to him.

He's breathing hard and he's got a wild look in his eye that is kind of turning me on. Maybe this is the distraction I need from the whole thing with Sam. Paul snaps his head up and looks deep in my eye breathing in.

"Are you turned on Bella? Is that for me?" he asks taking steps towards me.

"What's it to you?" I say as I back up slightly.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you? Give you something else to think of. A distraction huh?" he asks coming closer.

I don't answer but I continue to take step back until my back hits a tree.

"Fucking answer me Swan. Do you want me to fuck you?" he growls making me even wetter.

I barely nod since I can't use my voice. He presses his body into mine and grabs my throat pulling my mouth to his. "Say it. Outloud. I wanna hear you," he says into my ear.

"I want you to fuck me Paul," I moan out.

He grabs me by my ass and pulls me up making my legs wrap around his waist. He bites my neck hard as he pulls my head back by my hair. "Fuck!" I hiss as he grinds his hips into mine.

"I should fuck you against this tree. I bet you'd like that huh you little slut," he says in a deep voice. I simply moan in response.

He kisses me deeply and lowers me to the ground. Once I'm on my feet steadily, he unbuttons my jeans and pushes them down to my knees. "Turn around and bend over," he demands.

I do as he says and place my hands on the tree. Paul slaps my ass hard making me moan before grabbing both of my hands and pulling them behind my back. With his other hand I hear him pulling his dick out before rubbing it between my soaking pussy lips.

"So fucking wet," he whispers before sliding into me.

I moan as he fills me up and slides almost all the way out. Without warning he slams back into me and I scream. He pounds into me eliciting all types of sounds from my throat. He grunts and groans and his noises turn me on even further. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" I scream.

"Cum for me," he grunts.

I instantly cover his cock in my juices hitting some pretty high notes. This is the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Not long after Paul shouts out his own release and cums deep inside of me making me cum all over again. My legs turn into jell-o and Paul scoops me up holding me close to him.

"Holy shit," I breathe out.

"That was nothing, wait until we get to my place," he says throwing me over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know," I say.

Paul smacks my ass and chuckles. "Might as well practice not walking now because you definitely won't be able to when I'm done with you," he says smugly.

"Can you at least pull my pants up so no one sees my ass?" I try to reason.

"No. No one is gonna see you and you won't need them when you get inside. Be thankful I didn't rip them off of you and you can still wear them when we go back to Sam's," he says.

"Why the fuck would we go back there?" I ask.

"Your truck is there. And the chocolate cake you're gonna make me to thank you for giving you the best dick down in your life," he answers.

"You're fucking cocky Paul," I laugh.

"Didn't you already know that?" he says walking up a few steps.

I try to look around quickly but before I know it we're inside the house and I'm pressed up against the door. Paul quickly bends down and removes my shoes and pants. I grab onto his shoulders scraping my nails on them, running them down his arms as he stands fully. I take the opportunity to pull his shorts down and free his dick.

I place an innocent kiss to his chest and he picks me up making me wrap my legs around him. He starts biting and sucking on my neck and I find myself grinding my hips into his. I grab his hair, pulling roughly, eliciting a growl and a thrust of Paul's hips. Instead of the growl scaring me, it turns me on even more making me more loudly.

I can feel us moving and couldn't care less where we're going. I kiss along his jaw and down to his neck before biting it hard. He groans, slaps my ass hard, and then tosses me on his bed. He rolls me over to my stomach and straddles me settling his dick right at my entrance. I wiggle and try to scoot back so he'll slide into me but he spanks me twice, hard, on each cheek.

"Stay still," he demands.

I whine and try to quit moving but it's hard and every time I move he spanks me. He reaches into the drawer above my head to the right and pulls out a medium size tube of stuff. "Is that lube?" I ask trying to look back.

"Yes," Paul answers simply.

"What makes you think you're gonna need that?" I ask trying not to panic. Hopefully he doesn't think he's fucking my ass because that's definitely _not_ happening.

"Enough questions. No more talking unless you're screaming for more or saying my name. Got it?" he says grabbing my hair to make me look at him. I simply nod because I can't use my voice. Who knew Paul was like this? Probably every girl he's ever slept with.

"You've got 10 seconds to get into the first position you want me to fuck you in. If not, I choose starting now," he leans and whispers into my ear.

I arch my back and let out a slight moan but don't move. More like can't move since he's still on top of me. He slips inside of me and pushes all the way in. I moan low and long feeling him in my stomach. He picks up a steady rhythm staying deep inside of me the whole time. I moan out obscenities and his name only like I'm supposed to but I don't ask for more, not yet.

Suddenly he pulls out of me and lifts me to my knees while pushing my shoulders down. I feel the air moving on my very sensitive pussy and shiver. Paul drips some of the lube between my ass cheeks and spreads it out with his fingers. Using his point finger, he presses against my ass hole. I try to scoot away in shock but he grabs my hips and pulls me back.

"Relax Bella, I'll make it feel good. It's just a finger. I'm not gonna fuck you here. Not today," he states.

I try to relax as he slides his finger in a little further. It feels like so much pressure but as I relax further it starts to feel good. After a few more minutes, I start rocking back into his hand. He repositions his body and slides his dick back into my pussy. I moan loudly feeling impossibly full with his finger still in my ass.

"Oh fuck Paul, I'm gonna cum!" I shout as he picks up speed.

"Mmmm, cum on my cock Bella," Paul urges.

Moments, later I explode all over him. I can feel my cum running down my legs. ""Oh shit," Paul says pulling out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I scream and shake uncontrollably as I feel myself still cumming.

After a minute or so when I can breathe again, I roll onto my back and look at Paul. He's looking back at me seemingly in shock. "What?" I ask breathing hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you could squirt?" he sounds surprised.

"I didn't know I could," I answer honestly.

"Let's see what else you can do," he growls jumping on top of me.

I squeal and let him take over my body. We fuckfor a couple more hours. Not make love or have sex. _Fuck._ I mean hard, rough, pleasurable, make me forget about Sam and what's her name as well as everything else. I only know Paul's name and the way he's making feel right now.

We shower together and then throw some clothes on before heading back to Sam's. There's silence between us but it's not awkward. I look at him and he looks pensive so I ask what's up.

"I just don't want you to think that this is gonna be like whatever you and Sam had. We probably won't see much of each other and I won't grow any feelings for you. Nothing against you, I'm just incapable of love. Giving and accepting," he says.

I want to laugh but the last part is really tugging at my heart strings. "Wait a second, stop. Listen Paul, I'm not looking for love. I don't want that. And yeah I thought I had some slight feelings towards Sam but I think that was mainly because he saved my life. He imprinted, I'm happy for him. But I also know that I won't be fucking him anymore. So I need a new fuck buddy. I don't wanna hang out all the time but every so often I may hit you up just to get some. And please don't think I'm like a hoe or something because I'm not. I don't really do this," I finally end my rant.

"I'm glad you said that. And I don't think you're a hoe. I can tell. And I'll hit that again," he says smacking my ass.

I try to push him away and laugh. Not too long after that we stumble into the backyard of Sam's house. My mood changes quickly and Paul can tell. "Let's just grab the stuff for the cake and take it to your place," he says leading me around the front.

"I'll wait in the truck. Will you grab my keys? They're on the living room table," I explain.

He nods and walks into the house. A few minutes later Sam comes out looking a mixture of angry and guilty. I watch him as he walks to my truck and motions for me to roll the window down. "Bella, can we talk for a minute?" he asks through the window.

I sigh and roll it down a few inches. "What Sam?" I ask.

"Bella, imprinting is unavoidable. I'm sorry. I wish I could go back and fix it. I know things were changing between us and I don't want to be the reason you give up love for a second time. Can you forgive me? Maybe we can still be-"

"Don't Sam, just don't okay? You found the love of your life, I'm happy for you. And maybe you did slip into a few feelings for me but I told you what it was, what I wanted and what I didn't want when this whole thing started. So there's nothing to forgive. I hope you two are happy together," I say trying to sound strong.

"Bella.." Sam trails off.

"Goodbye Sam," I say rolling up the window.

He stares at me for a moment and then nods before turning and walking away. I take a deep breath and watch him as he goes. I shake my head and put my seatbelt on as a self-restraint so I don't go in there and tell Sam what I really think.

Paul comes out with a couple of bags and gets into the truck without saying a word. I look at him and stick my hand out. He places the keys in them and I start the truck leaving quickly headed home. We're just about to my house when Paul finally says something.

"I like the way you handled Sam," he says quietly.

"Me too," I say simply.

"Did you mean it?" He asks looking at me.

I glance at him and think for a moment. "Yeah, I am. I can't bash him for finding love. I wasn't looking for that anyway," I respond shrugging my shoulders.

Paul seems to accept my answer and looks out the window at my house. We go inside and I get everything set up in the kitchen. Looking through the bags, I see that he brought the stuff for dinner.

"Do you think I'm making you dinner too?" I ask joking.

"Well duh, that's why I brought it," he says.

I look at him for a moment and just shake my head. "I'm not making a whole pack dinner for just you. How about some tacos or something?" I ask going to the fridge.

"Okay to tacos but I want the chocolate cake," he decides.

"Do you cook at all?" I ask.

"Eh, some but we aren't about to cook together. That'd be too domesticated," he answers.

"I'm not doing everything. You are a grown wolf-man. I'm gonna need you to get it together," I say poking him in the chest.

"You better watch it little girl. I don't take kindly to demands being a wolf and all. I'm the dominant one. Don't fucking forget it," He says grabbing my throat and kissing me.

"Yeah well if you don't stop that shit we won't be getting any cooking done," I reply grabbing his ass.

He picks me up on the counter and pulls my hair back exposing my neck. He starts biting my neck and I lose focus of what I should be doing. "Ugh Paul, later, I'm hungry now," I say trying to push him away.

"Yeah me too, for you. We can cook in a little bit," he responds snatching me off the counter.

He runs us up to the bathroom instead of my room. When I ask him why he says this is just gonna be a quickie and he can't be quick if he's in a bed. I let him fuck my brains out right on my bathroom sink while he held my mouth closed so my neighbors didn't hear me scream.

After we clean up, I go downstairs and start the tacos and the cake. He gets out of cooking and I don't really mind after the events of the day, he deserves it. Dinner is uneventful and he takes half of the cake to go. We exchange numbers and decide to only see each other when we'd like to fuck.

Just how it should be.


	3. Jared

**AN: I'm back with another one for you guys! By the way the situation in this chapter is real life, exactly what I'm going through right now. Just so you guys can get a peek into my life and know why I haven't been posting as much as I'd like.**

 **Chapter 3: Bella's POV**

"I think I'm in love with you Bella. You were there for me when no one else was and you still are. I just want us to fuck each other, no one else. No more Paul and no more Angela. Just you and me," Jared says.

I look into his eyes and I can see how serious he is. I met him about a year ago and even though we've actually been hanging out for a month and a half, I still don't _know_ him. I tell him this and all of a sudden he wants to start talking about our lives and such. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a nice break from everything but he wants more than I can give him right now.

I try to find a way to tell him I'm not too sure about all of this but when I open my mouth, I find myself agreeing with him. No more Paul (how can I ever give that up?) and no more Jessica. He hasn't spent much time with Jessica so it's not going to be as hard for him as it will be for me.

Maybe I do need to stick to just Jared for now. He's not my type at all, he's kind of strange, but I really do like him. He's made me rethink a lot of choices I've made as of late as well as helped me mature. It's not like he asked for a relationship, he just wants to be the only one. And I can do that right now.

"Okay, just me and you. I can do that," I instantly feel lighter and happier.

"What time is it? Don't you have to work soon?" he asks looking around for one of our phones.

"It's like almost 5 in the morning. And I don't have to work today. I can't believe we stayed out here all night though," I say rubbing his stomach.

He sighs and wraps me in his arms tighter. "Me neither, it's nice. And you made me open it, no one else has. Thank you," he kisses my forehead.

"I didn't _make_ you open up, I just listened but you're welcome. I've really liked doing this, talking to you. It's nice," I admit.

"Look at me, you're amazing Bella." He whispers before kissing me.

We lay on that blanket on the beach for another half an hour before I decide we should move this party to my place. Charlie and his girlfriend Tiffany have met Jared and they like him. Since I'm an adult they can't really tell me that I can't have a guy in my bedroom so it works out.

Once we get to my house and comfortable in my bed, we fall asleep in each other's arms. As much as I didn't want this and don't want to admit it, I've gotten use to this. He makes me feel things I never thought I'd feel and I really like it.

 _ **Later that week…**_

I wake up around noon to find Jared sleeping peacefully and snoring loudly. I chuckle as I get up to go shower and brush my teeth. I guess he has to help set up for his sister's graduation party so he has to go home fairly soon. When I get done getting around, I climb on the bed on top of him and wake him by pinching his nipples.

He groans and flips us over so he's on top of me. "I don't wanna go," he whines.

"Calm down, you're only going to help set up and in a few hours I'll come get you and we'll go party it up with Angela and Jake," I remind him.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait." He gives me a quick kiss and hops up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm here to pick you up. Come outside," I tell Jared.

"Okay, I'll be right out," he says hanging up.

5 minutes later, he stumbles out of his house clearly wasted and I get instantly annoyed. I hate drunk Jared. He climbs into my truck and leans over to kiss me. I let him kiss my cheek but show my annoyance with him. "What babe? It's a party, come party with me!" he slurs.

"We're supposed to be partying with our friends in our actual age range tonight, Jared," I simply say.

"Let's stay here for a bit and then go," he suggests.

"I can't but if you want to you can," I tell him.

"Okay, I'll call you in like 30 minutes and come meet you," he answers as he's climbing out.

I nod my head and wait for him to fully exit the car so I can pull away. It's then that I notice some bitch staring at me from across the road standing next to Jared's sister Gabi. I wave at Gabi as I glare at the dumb bitch staring at me and continue driving past them.

I go over to Angela's house and hang out for a while before I realize he's not actually calling. After bitching for a while, I head home and fall asleep alone for the first time all week. I'm more annoyed than sad because he made these fucking plans and then bailed out on them.

The next day I wake up to 13 texts and 6 missed calls from Jared. I don't plan on responding to him. He can wait just like he had me waiting all night. I lounge in bed and watch some TV as I wait for the morning to pass. I have a birthday party for a 4 year old to attend at 3. Jared is supposed to come so I guess I'll talk to him then. As the time for the party to begin approaches, I start to get ready.

I get to the party earlier than expected so I help Angela set up. As more time passes and more guests arrive I notice that I've yet to hear from Jared again. Right as I think that Angela's younger sister Lauren comes over to me. "Bella, did you see this?" she asks showing me a video on her phone.

In the video, the girl that was staring at me last night was all over Jared and he wasn't pushing her away. It was only a 10 second video but it told me a lot. "Wow, no wonder he never called me back last night. Who is that?" I ask.

"Her name is Victoria. She's a total slut. I heard they hooked up last night but I didn't hear it from a reliable source," Lauren says.

"Yeah but it's probably true," I answer sadly.

Fuck. Why the fuck do I keep fucking up? Months ago, I told myself that I would simply have sex with guys. No more love, nothing special, yet here I am hurt _again_ because I broke my own rule. I've got to be a special kind of stupid.

I try to pull myself out of the funk that suddenly came over me but it's just not working. After another half an hour, I decide to call it quits and go home. Not long after I'm home, Jared calls me and it takes everything in me not to scream at him.

"Can I come over? I need to see you. I feel terrible about last night," he begs.

For a moment, I think about cussing him out but I want to play it off and see if he mentions the girl. "Okay, you can come over," I answer. He tells me he'll be here in 20 minutes so I take that time to mentally prepare.

Jared texts me when he's out front and I meet him at the door. We walk up to my room without a word and I sit on my bed. He pulls over my computer chair and sits in front of me. "So what's up?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry I never called you back last night. I… I fucked up Bella," he says with his head down.

"What do you mean you 'fucked up'?" I respond.

"Last night, I was drinking a lot and I fucked up," he repeats himself.

"What'd you do Jared?" I ask quietly.

"I had sex with someone last night and I swear to God it meant nothing. She meant nothing and it won't happen again. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me," he pleads grabbing my hands.

It bothered me when I heard it from Lauren but it hurt hearing it from him. I feel myself about to cry so I remove my hands from his to cover my face. "Why? Why would you do that? You were the one who wanted to be exclusive and you fucked up! How could you do that to me?" I say through my tears.

"I don't know, I'm a fuck up. I'm so sorry," he says quietly.

"Listen Jared, I don't hate you. This fucking hurts and I feel stupid but I don't hate you. Please just go. I can't see you right now," I say turning away from him.

"Please don't do this," he whispers.

"I didn't do this. You did. Goodbye Jared," I respond getting up and opening my bedroom door.

He kisses my forehead as he walks past me and asks me to forgive him. I give no response other than slowly shutting my door. I climb on my bed and cry for a good 5 minutes before I pull myself together and call Paul. I've hardly seen him in the last 2 weeks and he knows about Jared but we've been hooking up right along just as planned. He tells me he'll be over in an hour so I clean up and get ready for him.

I know it's probably wrong of me since I just got mad at Jared for doing the same thing but the difference is he basically cheated. Jared wanted to be with just me and I agreed and since we've decided on that, I hadn't slept with Paul or anyone other than Jared. I just ended things with Jared so technically its fine for me to hook up with Paul.

Paul knows that I never call him to come over if my dad is home so he just walks right in the house and comes right to my bedroom. I decided to wait there for him in only a shirt of his that he left here.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise," he says locking the door. I look up at him and feel myself instantly wet. He's got on a skin tight shirt and jeans that hug him in the right places. No matter what I felt for Jared, he could never turn me on by just looking at him.

"Tell me, have you had enough of that fuck boy?" he asks me. I simply nod before laying down fully and opening my legs to him.

"Nope, first you're gonna suck this dick," Paul tells me as he unzips his jeans freeing himself.

I sit up and scoot to the edge of my bed reaching out to pull him closer to me. "Yes sir," I answer before getting to work.

After a few minutes, he grabs me by my hair and pulls my mouth off of him. He pulls my hair harder indicating he wants me to stand up. He kisses me roughly before pulling my body up his forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Without warning, he slides deep inside of me as he bites my neck.

I cry out in pleasure and he tells me to shut up. I whimper trying not to make a sound as he pounds into me at a brutal pace. "He couldn't fuck you like this huh?" Paul pants.

"No," I say through gritted teeth.

"Look at me while I fuck you Bella," he hisses.

I open my eyes to look at him and he's got a yellow ring around his eyes. The sight takes my breath and it brings me closer to climax. "Oh fuck Paul!" I scream.

"Mhm, cum for me Bella," Paul growls in my ear picking up his pace even more.

"I… I… I…" I try to warn him but I can't get the words out. I cum all over his dick, stomach, and down his thighs.

"I fucking love when you do that," he says into my neck before tossing me on the bed.

I let him take me any way he wants for the next few hours until it is time for him to leave. I shower and change my sheets before popping in a movie and getting ready for bed.


	4. Embry

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get a story out to you! Some crazy things have been going on and tis story was going somewhere I did not want it to. I'm also working on a tablet now since my laptop broke so it's taking forever to get my long chapters written. Without further ado and more excuses I'll give you chapter 4! The bar scene was my Friday night BTW. Obviously not with Embry ;)**

 **~**Chapter 4**~**

"Bella, he's been eye fucking you since we came into this bar!" Leah tells me.

"Like I don't already know. He needs to approach me though." I respond lazily.

Yeah, that's right. I said Leah. We've been hanging out the last couple of weeks. After Sam imprinted on her cousin Emily, Leah and I had a mutual understanding that developed into a friendship.

See Leah and Sam used to be together and she hated me because she thought Sam and I were dating. Once I explained to her about Edward and my vow she got it, especially since she's pretty much doing the same thing. I find it awesome because we can hunt together. She's more of the hit and quit it type. I don't want to sleep with someone new all the time. I want to find one person and just have a mutual understanding that we aren't together but aren't to be with anyone else. Which is pretty much a relationship but I'll deny that one hundred percent.

"Oh look, he's finally coming over here!" Leah says excitedly.

I glance in the direction she's looking in and find she's right. And oh god, it's Embry Call. Fuck, he's so sexy to me. Literally just looking at him makes me wet. I turn around back to the bar and lean over it pretending that I'm trying to get the bartender's attention. I feel someone close to me and I know it's him. I rub my thighs together and make my hips sway to entice him.

"You wiggling that ass for me Bella?" Embry whispers in my ear pressing himself against me.

I look over my left shoulder and wink at him in response, forever grateful that I wore this skirt as a dress. He puts his right hand on my waist and grinds into me to the beat of the song playing.

"Come dance with me," he demands.

I turn around to take his hand letting him lead me to the crowded dance floor. I press my body into his and wind it up on him. I take his around arm and wrap it around my waist as he wraps his left arm around my shoulders effectively trapping me.

The tempo changes to something slow and sensual. "I've been watching you move all night," he says directly into my ear.

"What took you so long to come over to me?" I ask.

"I liked the way you were teasing me. The way you move your body, the way you were looking at me. You had me ready to come fuck you while all these people watched," he growls.

"Mmm, I'm okay with that," I moan aloud.

"Fuck Bella, be careful," he warns.

"No I want you. Right now," I say turning to look at him. I reach down and run my hand along his length and he groans.

"My truck, now!" he demands pushing me towards the exit.

I see Leah talking to some guy and I tell her I'll be back though I'm sure I probably won't be. Once we're outside of the bar, Embry gets a lot more hands on and it feels so good that I don't care who sees.

"I know you told Leah you'll be back but the things I wanna do to you I can't do in a vehicle. I'm taking you to my house," he says helping me into the truck.

"Okay," I simply say.

The entire drive Embry fingers me but won't let me cum and I'm so frustrated. Once we get in his apartment, I undo his jeans and pull them down his legs. I lick his dick once and push him down on the couch. Every time he tries to talk or touch me I bite him, not hard just enough to turn him on and make him go still.

I climb on top of him and slide his dick right inside of me. "Mmmm, so tight," he groans.

I smile and begin bouncing in a set rhythm on his dick. I pick up my place and grab his throat making him look into my eyes. "Mmmm, you like how I ride this cock huh?" I ask against his lips.

"Fuck yeah," he groans grabbing my hips and thrusting up into me.

"Fuck yes, just like that Embry, make me cum!" I shout.

He looks into my eyes and grabs my throat and starts pounding my pussy making me scream. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm gonna fucking cum!" I tell him. He somehow goes even faster and I lose it all over him.

Embry let's me catch my breath for a moment before he stands, still inside of me, and starts fucking me deep. I feel myself shaking already on the verge of cumming again. "Oh fuck Embry!" I gasp.

"You're such a horny little slut huh Bella? You love the way this big dick feels in your tight little pussy, don't you?" He asks slamming into me.

Even if I didn't I'd probably still say, "Fuck yes! Don't fucking stop!"

"Tell me. Say 'I'm your dirty little slut' now," he demands.

"I'm your dirty little slut Embry! Fuuucckk!" I scream as I cum all over him again.

"Good girl Bella," he says holding me tight to him.

He sets me down, turns me around and leans me over the back of the couch. I spread my legs for him but he lifts me up and pushes me further over the couch. "Grab the bottom lip of the couch and arch your back," he tells me.

Well fuck. My ass is completely in the air. "Perfect baby, just like that. You ready?" He whispers as he rubs the tip of his dick along my folds.

"Yes," I answer though I'm not sure if I am.

I feel him enter me going deeper and deeper. I can feel him in my stomach and he's still entering me. "Oh my god Embry, you're so fucking deep!" I pant shaking.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yes. So full," I answer.

At first he takes it easy on me letting me adjust to this new position but after another minute he proceeds to beat my pussy up. Then he sticks the tip of a finger in my ass and has me screaming and cumming so hard. Just when I start to feel like I can't take anymore he announces that he's going to cum.

After a few minutes of calming down, he goes to the bathroom to get stuff to clean us up before carrying me to his bed. We just lay there looking at each other. I start to chuckle a bit and he looks confused. "What's funny?" he asks.

"I'm still shaking," I answer.

"That good huh?" He asks cockily.

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"I've wanted that for so long, Bella," he says quietly.

I think back to when he joined the pack two months ago and how he always looked at me. It was known that Paul and I kind of had a thing so it made sense that Embry never stepped up. Paul noticed fairly quickly that I was attracted to Embry and started keeping me away from the pack. Once Leah joined it was a wrap. We became friends and she liked having me around at Sam's to act as a buffer. Once Paul noticed Embry and I eye fucking and got really jealous then started acting like a dick. I had to remind I'm we weren't dating and now we don't talk.

"Yeah me too," I answer honestly. I smile at the hope in his eyes.

"I don't just wanna hook up wit you though. I know you aren't looking for a relationship but we can still hang out and fuck of course," he says seriously.

"I'm okay with that," I tell him.

The next morning I wake up to find his side of the bed empty but the smell of bacon lets me know he's still here. I throw on one of his t-shirts and wander to his kitchen. "Mmm, that smells so good!" I tell him hugging him from behind.

"Morning beautiful," he says leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

"I didn't know you could cook," I say staring at the food.

"I love to cook. I may even cook better than you," he jokes.

"Maybe so. I can't wait to find out." I tell him.

For the rest of the morning we sit and talk to get to know each other better. Once it gets close to his patrol time, he takes me back to my car with a promise to stop over later. I sit and wait a few moments and think over how my night turned out. I'm pretty damn pleased.


	5. Embry pt 2

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to inform you that this will be the last chapter in Love Em All. However, the story doesn't end here! I will be posting another story called The Only Exception and it will be a Bella and Embry story that stems from this chapter.**

 **~**Chapter 5**~**

"Em, it's almost 4 o'clock. I should probably get my truck and show the world I'm alive," I hint poking him in the ribs.

Embry groans but doesn't move to let me up. He is sprawled out across me and effectively pinning me down. "But we're comfy Bella. I'm not ready for you to leave," he answers peaking at me through his hair.

"Honestly, I'm not ready to go either but you do have to go patrol soon. And if I don't check in with Leah she's gonna start a search party. Won't that be embarrassing? If she tells my dad that she last saw me at the bar with a huge man who basically fucked me on the dance floor and then took me and never brought me back?" I say biting his shoulder.

"A scary wolf man at that. One who had his wicked way with his daughter all night and most of the day. Made her scream and beg," he whispers moving on top of me between my legs.

I giggle until he kisses me and slowly slides inside of me. He sighs in contentment and I moan happily. It's like home when he's inside of me. That actually scares me. He looks at me like I'm his entire world and I'm terrified. No one has ever looked at me that way. Not even Edward when he was pretending to love me.

Embry slowly slides in and out of me staring me right in my eyes and I can't help but stare back. "You're so beautiful Bella," he whispers kissing me gently.

My eyes tear up and I try to blink them away but they roll down my cheeks. At this moment I feel so overwhelmed and I'm not sure why. It's so sudden. I find myself thinking over the last few months of my life. Messing around with Sam wasn't so bad. Paul? Maybe shouldn't have happened. Jared was definitely a mistake. Embry, he's the one I should've waited for.

I reach my hands up and pull his face down to mine to kiss him. I kiss him with everything I have. I lose myself in him and the feelings he's giving me for a little while longer until we both release and pant in the afterglow.

"That was amazing," I say into his neck.

"Yeah it was. I really don't want you to leave now," he tells me as he rubs my back.

"I know but you have to patrol and I gotta go see Leah. I will come back when you're done. Or you can come over to my house," I tell him.

Embry thinks for a minute and then asks me to come back to his place. I agree and then we hop up to take a shower. Once we're back into his room, I remember that I only wore a skimpy dress and heels to his house.

"Why don't you have Leah bring some clothes over to you?" Embry suggests.

"What do I just wait naked until she gets here?" I joke.

"No throw on one of my shirts, it's not like she won't know we had sex as soon as she gets down the block," he tells me.

"Alright fine, I'll have her come over. Now go patrol, you're already late," I remind him.

"Yeah I better hurry," he says. He gives me a quick kiss and then heads out.

After a few minutes I call Leah and ask her to bring me some clothes and shoes. And she agrees only if I tell her all of the "dirty details" from my night. I'm glad she said all of the dirty ones because I don't think I'm going to tell her about the last time. She'd be happy though, she's been trying to convince me to hook up with Embry for over a month. She says he fantasizes about me in his wolf mind all the time and thinks that's why Paul didn't want me around him much.

Paul. He is something else. He didn't care about me fucking Sam and was only slightly bothered when I hooked up with Jared but noticing me being attracted to Embry really set him off. He freaked out and try to tell me that I couldn't hang out at Sam's anymore. I quickly set him straight reminding him that I don't like to hang out at Sam's unless Leah is around but even then he was indifferent about me being there.

Sam has Emily so if he cared about my attraction to Embry he didn't say anything. Although at first he was upset about Paul. By the time Jared and I hooked up he was so enthralled with Emily he didn't care. Jared imprinted on a cute girl named Kim that he's secretly been attracted to for a while. He didn't give a fuck about me eye balling Embry anyway.

"Oh my god! What'd you do fuck all night long?" Leah hollers as she bursts through the door.

"Fuck Leah! You scared me!" I exclaim looking at her wildly.

"Well I thought you heard me cussing you out all the way up the driveway," she tries to reason.

"No, I was lost in my thoughts," I tell her honestly.

"Yeah I bet. So how was it? It smells like you had a great time!" she says plopping down next to me on the couch. She quickly hops back up. "Did you fuck on this too?" she asks loudly.

I laugh nodding my head. "Damn girl. Go change your clothes and we'll go to my house or something. I can't sit here anymore," Leah says throwing my clothes at me.

I run back into Embry's room and throw on the clothes Leah brought before heading out to her car. During the drive over we talk about my night in detail and she smiles knowingly. I slip and tell her about the last time and how it was different then all the times we fucked throughout the night and she doesn't really shame me like I thought she would. She actually looked _relieved._

"Okay, what am I missing?" I ask her when she parks in her driveway.

"I don't know exactly. But I do know you aren't really looking to just have sex, Bella. You want someone who wants only you and vice versa. I think you're over your hooking up phase," she says gently.

I open my mouth to protest but I know deep down she's right. I don't like just hooking up with guys and truthfully I've started having a lot of issues because I worry what the pack thinks of me because now I've slept with all of them. I am such a slut!

Leah and I make a bunch of food to eat during the movie she picked for us to watch until Embry gets done with patrol. We watch that Friends with Benefits movie and I absolutely love it. It sounds just like my life.

"Leah, what if Embry doesn't want a relationship or anything like that?" I ask.

"Then you'll find someone who does. Just don't sleep with them until a while after you make it official. But Embry would be stupid to not want a relationship with you Bella," she answers grabbing my hand.

"Thanks, Leah," I say focusing back on the movie.

About a half an hour after the movie ends, Embry calls me and tells me that he's done with patrol and to come back whenever I'm ready. Suddenly I'm extremely nervous. Leah suggests that I take a shot or two before going over but I decide against it. I have her take me to my truck and let her give me a pep talk on the way.

Once I get in the truck I speed back to Embry's and run up his front porch steps. He meets me at the door and just stares at me. I stop dead in my tracks and stare back. The air between us is so electrically charged I feel like if one of us moves we'll be electrocuted. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hey," I say shyly. Why the fuck are we acting so shy?! We screwed each other's brains out last night and today and now we act like we're just meeting.

"Come in," he says moving to the side.

I walk past him and feel the hair on the back on my neck rise from his closeness. I glance at him and see a yellow ring around his eyes that takes my breath away. Embry closes the door and grabs my hand leading me towards the kitchen. I follow him silently as I feel my heart start beating faster. He picks me up to set me on the counter, stepping between my legs, looking me straight in my eyes.

He gives me a quick kiss and then leans back taking a deep breath. "What's going on?" I ask touching his face.

"I don't wanna scare you," he says quietly.

"Scare me how?" I start getting nervous.

"I'll just come out and say it. Bella, I want more," He actually looks _scared._

"More what?" I ask feeling hopeful.

"I don't want to only sleep with you. I want to be with you," He tells me grabbing my hands.

"I think I'd be okay with that," I whisper.

"No Bella, you have to tell me what you want. It's your choice," Embry says.

"I know, I mean I've been attracted to you for a while now and then last night I was so excited to finally get a piece of you. And then this afternoon, it changed everything for me," I say honestly.

"There's something else I have to tell you," he says squeezing my hands smiling slightly. I just look at him expectantly. "Bella, I imprinted on you. Paul was ordered to keep you at a distance from me because I was a new wolf and they thought I was unpredictable and could hurt you. I would never and will never hurt you," he says.

I think to myself for a moment, I feel thankful and guilty at the same time. Thankful that I belong to him and he'll be mine forever, no more serious heartbreak. But guilty because I yelled at Paul and stopped talking to him for reasons he really couldn't help. I will have to talk to him eventually and apologize.

"Say something Bella," Embry pleads.

I open my mouth to say something but no words come out so I just kiss him instead. After a few moments, I work up the courage to say what I've been thinking. "I accept the imprint Embry," I tell him excitedly.


End file.
